


Love Notes

by froyoda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froyoda/pseuds/froyoda
Summary: Byun Baekhyun at Park Chanyeol— Noon, ngayon at sa paglipas ng panahon.





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ito ay magiging multi chapters. Sa bawat chapter ay isang pahina mula sa buhay ni chanyeol at baekhyun. Hindi chronological order ang pag popost, depende lang sa kung anong scenario ang naisipan kong isulat hehe. Salamat sa pagbabasa !

San ka?  
8:15 pm  
condo lang  
8:15 pm  
bakit?  
8:15 pm  
Gutom ako ☹  
8:17 pm

“Tapos na recording mo?”’ tanong ni chanyeol sa binata.

“Medyo maaga nga natapos. Nagulat ako” sagot ni baekhyun habang kasalukayang naghahanap ng pwedeng masuot na pantulog. Napansin niyang wala siyang makitang maayos at malinis na pajama. Sa kanyang paghahanap napansin niya sa pinakasulok ng cabinet ang pares ng pajama na binigay ni Jongdae sa kanya noong nakaraang pasko. 

“Ugh” 

“O, napano ka”

“Wala na akong malinis na damit tapos itong pajama na binigay ng hinayupak na si jongdae nalang ang nandito. Hay ano bayan” reklamo ni baekhyun sa kausap sa telepono. 

“Suotin mo na hyun. Cute naman eh” asar ni chanyeol.

“Cute-in ko kaya yang pagmumukha mo.”

“Joke lang. Ang sungit mo kapag gutom ka no. Sige na puntahan kita. Magbibihis lang ako.”

“Oks. Ingat.”

Binaba ni chanyeol ang tawag at madaling sinuot ang hoodie para agad na makaalis. Dahil busy pareho ang dalawa dahil sa nalalapit na solo debut ni baekhyun at nilang dalawa ni sehun halos hindi na sila makapagkita. Minsan isang linggo pa ang lilipas bago nila makita ang isa’t isa dahil sa conflict sa kanilang schedule. Magpho-photoshoot si Chanyeol mamaya tapos pag kauwi niya makikita niya ang text ni baekhyun na paalis upang mag record.  
Malamig ang bati ng hangin kay chanyeol pagkababa niya sa sasakyan. Madilim narin at dama niya ang amoy ng lupang nababad sa tubig ulan.

“Good evening sir chanyeol. Bibisitahin niyo ata si sir baekhyun?” ang tanong ng guard pagka kita nito sa kanyang pag pasok.

“Ah hindi kuya, susunduin ko lang.” Sagot nito

“Akyat na ako ha”

“Sige lang sir.”

Sa dinami rami ng pagkakataon na bumibisita si chanyeol sa condo ni baekhyun kahit ata mga maid ay kilala na siya.

Dire diretso siyang naglakad ka bukas ng elevator papunta sa pinto ng binata. Nilagay niya ang passcode nito at pumasok. Init ng heater ang unang tumambad sa kanya ngunit wala pang presensya ng kanyang pakay.

“Hyun” 

Pumasok siya sa kusina. Sinilip niya ang kwarto. Walang bakas ni baekhyun. Naisipan niyang tignan ang balkonahe.

Nakaupo sa isang beanbag ang salarin habang pumapapapak ng nutella at nakatingin sa makulay na gabi ng seoul. Kahit na napakalamig ng paligid, siya ay nabalot ng init. Saglit. Init ng pagmamahal? Bigla siyang natawa sa sarili. Narinig naman ni baekhyun ang komosyon sa likod at lumingon.

“Babe” sabi ni baekhyun.

“Hi”

Nakangiti lang na tumingin si baekhyun sa kasintahan.

“Ang lamig lamig bakit ka nasa labas?” 

“Wala lang. Gusto ko mag relax”

“Akala ko gutom ka bakit mo pinapapak yang nutella di naman pagkain yan”  
Lumapit si chanyeol at kinuha ang kutsara.

“Hoy excuse me. Anong tawag mo dito kung di 'to pagkain? 

Umusog nang kaunti si baekhyun upang bigyan ng espasyo ang kasintahan. Binuksan ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga bisig at inimbitahan ang binata na sumandal dito. Walang pag aalinlangan na niyakap ni baekhyun si chanyeol at sinubsob ang mukha sa t shirt nito. Napa ngiti naman si chanyeol at lalo lamang hinigpitan ang kapit. Malamig ang hangin ngunit ang init na bumabalot sa dalawa ay nangingibabaw. 

Siguro sa tinagal tagal ng kanilang pagsasama, hindi na nila kailangan ng magarbong date o magastos na lakad para mapasaya ang isa’t isa. Ang init ng yakap ay sapat na.

“Miss mo ko no” asar ni baekhyun habang nakasubsob ang mukha sa dibdib ni chanyeol.

“Ano? di kita marinig”

Tinignan siya ni baekhyun sa mata at binigkas, “miss mo ko?”

“Syempre, namiss ko baby ko.” Hinaplos ni chanyeol ang kaniyang mukha. Dahan dahan.

“Kiss mo ko” tanong ni chanyeol.

“Heh. Gutom na ako . Tara” Biglaang tumayo si baekhyun sa pagkakaupo at inalok ang kamay upang tulungan ang nobyo patayo.  
Ngumiti nalang si Chanyeol.

-

Hindi alam ni chanyeol paano siya napapilit ni baekhyun na tikman ang hawaiian pizza dahil simula nang bata pa siya, di niya masikmura ang lasa ng pinya sa pizza. Ngayon ay umoorder sila sa drive thru ng isang local na pizza shop. 

“Isang large combo po. Thick crust. Bacon tsaka hawaiian.” Sambit ni chanyeol sa crew.  
“Ulitiin ko lang po ang order niyo sir. Isang combo pizza with thick crust. Bacon and hawaiian. Is that all sir?”

“Yes. Thanks” Sagot nito habang inaabot ang kanyang card.

“Babe, anong gusto mong isama rito?” Tanong ni chanyeol.

Humikab nang malalim si baekhyun at sumagot, “ Aaah, ramen. Oks lang?”

“Sure. Meron naman ata sa condo.”

Pagkabigay ng pizza ay nagpatuloy silang nagdrive.

Dumating sila sa condo ni Chanyeol at naglakad patungo sa elevator. Hawak ni baekhyun ang pizza habang pinipindot ng isa ang buton pataas. 

“Diba sabay kayo ni Sehun? Asan siya?” Tanong ni baekhyun

“Lumabas kasama si kuya jun. Miss niya na raw. Iba talaga pag bunso eh laging nalilibre” 

“Nililibre rin naman kita ah”

“Sige libre mo akong kiss”

“Gago”

“Hurt ako babe. Ba’t ako gago. Gusto ko lang ng kiss eh”

“So akala mo cute ka niyan”

“Kanina nga sobrang higpit ng yakap mo sakin eh. Tsaka ikaw kaya ang cute. Cute cute niyang pajamas mo”  
Asar ni chanyeol habang kinukurot ang pisngi nito.

“Oy. Araaay”

“Kiss mo na kasi ako”

*Ding* nagbukas ang pinto sa floor ni chanyeol.

“Let’s go. Gutom na ako!!”

-

Sabi ni baekhyun sa sarili niya, wala munang jowa- jowa. Kailangan niyang mag focus sa career. Kailangan niyang mag trabaho muna kasi pangarap niya ito eh – pangarap ito ng pamilya niya. Nag audition siya sa SM para maging singer at mag perform sa harap ng maraming tao. Akala kasi ni baekhyun, you can’t have it all. Career o pagmamahal. You have  
to choose one.

Pero ngayon, suot ang giraffe pajamas na binigay ni jongdae, kanyang pinagmamasdan si chanyeol - nagluluto ng ramyun na alam ni baekhyun na hindi bagay sa pizza na binili nila.

Pagod na pagod si baekhyun pagkatapos ang ilang sunod sunod na araw ng shoot para sa kanyang music video, teasers at iba pa. Nakakailang gabi na siya na halos 3 oras lamang ang tulog. Kung tutuusin dapat ay humihilik na siya sa kama niya. Pero di niya mawaring tanggalin ang kanyang mga mata sa binatang nagluluto ng chipipay na ramyun na paborito nilang dalawa. Di niya mapigilang mapangiti dahil sa bawat pag “hmm” ni chanyeol ng bagong kantang pinakinggan niya (paniguradong radwimps) ay unti unti ring nawawala ang puyat at pagod sa katawan ni baekhyun. Siguro nga, minsan, kapag itinakda ng langit, you can have it all.

-

Ubos na ang ramyun at pizza na inorder ng dalawa. Malinis na rin ang mga ginamit nila sa pagluto at pagkain. Magkatabi silang nakaupo at namimili ng papanoorin sa Netflix.  
Nakita ni baekhyun na bumabagsak na ang mata ng kasama kaya maraan niyang piñatay ang tv.

“Babe, higa ka, massage ko ulo mo.” 

“Sure ka? Di ka pagod?”

“Okay lang dali, dito ka.”

Nilapat ni chanyeol ang ulo niya sa hita ni baekhyun at pinikit ang mata. Tila ginawang suklay ni baekhyun ang kanyang mga daliri at dahan dahang minasahe ang ulo ni chanyeol. 

“Dito kana matulog ha”

“Sige lang”

“Hatid nalang kita bukas hyun no”

“Ay hindi na, break ko bukas”

“Weh” napa tingin si chanyeol sa kanya

“Oo nga, sinabi sakin ni bunso na wala kayong schedule bukas kaya tinanong ko kung marami bang gagawin tapos sabi naman nila pwede akong mag –off muna bukas so…”

“Yie, ikaw no, love mo talaga ako”

“Gusto mo bang bawiin ko-“

“Joke lang hindi na yayakapin nalang kita –

Pero, thank you baby. Kailangan ko talaga to. Kailangan kong mag recharge.” Ang sabi ni chanyeol habang sinusubsob ang kanyang mukha sa tiyan ni baekhyun.  
Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay naisipan ng dalawa na lumipat na sa kwarto upang tuluyang matulog. Gigising sila kinabukasan na nakayakap sa isa’t isa. Pipicturan ni chanyeol si baekhyun dahil sobrang cute ni baekhyun sa pajamas niya (ang sabi nito) at magigising si baekhyun sa flash at hahampasin si chanyeol ng unan.

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> usap tayo sa twitter !! @nightbbh


End file.
